nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Chick Flick
Chick Flick is Nitrome's third game, created in 2006. In the game the player or players control One of Two squirrels and helps save baby chicks. There are nine levels. It also features a cameo from Hot Air. Controls Mouse or arrow keys. Two Player Controls Mouse for Red Squirrel. for Grey Squirrel. Levels 1,Trees The player has to bounce Chicks into their nest,and in the background there are,hills with a tree on it,some hills have holes on it,some holes have a mole sticking it's head out. 2,Tomb The player has to bounce chicks into there nest,but whenever a chick goes into the nest,a stone will come out of the wall or go back in,in a tomb of a Squirrel mummy,there is a large hole in the wall where the player can see the desert,and there are gold items around,and a squirrel,nut and thing hieroglyphs on the wall. 3,pinball There are three nest's instead of one,and three thumper bumper's in this level,and in the background there are cards and dice,tracks,and three bunny's drinking something,one is a waiter. 4,Candy Land In this level,there are gummy things on the walls,and some candy that the chicks will stick to,in the background there are,some gummy things that represent clouds,candy canes,lollipops,and other candy. 5,Radiation area This is a really hard level,the Squirrels are under a conveyor belt,and there are buttons on the wall,a left button which will turn the belt left,and a right button which will turn belt right,and a pause button which will stop the belt,in the scenery there is lava and the pipes have a radiation symbol on them. 6,Space Ship This level is a little bit harder,the nest has rocket boosters and hovers,when a Chick is bounced near a booster,the nest will move the direction it was hit,and in the background,there is a kettle,and a cup,and some squids in a glass ball,a book about the planets,and a picture of a baby Red Squirrel a window where the player can see the moon(not the one from Cheese Dreams). 7,Ice Cave In this level there are three icicles on the ceiling,when a icicle is hit too much by a Chick,it will fall,and if the Squirrels are underneath it,they will get stunned,and in the background,there is a Pterodactyl chasing a dragon fly,and a Triceratops escaping something that looks like a T-Rex,but they are all frozen in ice in the wall. 8,Grave Yard The Squirrels are in a grave yard,and the nest is in a tree,and there are Ghost Chicks flying around,and when a Chick hits a Ghost Chick,the Ghost chick will disappear and the Chick will either bounce or go through it. BONUS LEVEL Nut Storage This is a level the player unlocks after he gets through the Grave Yard level,the player collects Nut's falling from the sky,when he misses one,the level is over,and the nuts and the points collected are added up,and the players highest point's score is shown. Chicks Small This chick will bounce pretty high,and might be hard to get into the nest. Medium This chick comes up more commonly,it is easier to get into the nest,they are worth 50 points. Large This chick is big,and doesn't bounce that high. Pick Ups Pick Ups will fall from the sky,catch them or bounce them into the nest,for more points. Nut When the player catches this in their trampoline,they will get 25 points. Worm Bounce this into the nest for 100 points. Bomb The player is limited to ten bounces,after ten,the bomb will blow up,worth 100 points when got in the nest. Hot Airs head This item is very rare. Egg This has to be bounced till the egg breaks,and a Small,Medium,or Large Chick will come out,but the egg cannot be bounced into the nest till the chick comes out. Hearts This will replenish one heart. Play It Play Chick Flick Category:Games Category:Nitrome Category:Main Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Chick Flick